I Did Not Ask For This!
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: A human from our world is on a camping trip with a group of friends, after a weird storm that appeared out of nowhere, he wakes up alone, and finds himself in Transformers Beast Wars. He never asked for this, He didn't even want it, He has no idea where his friends are, No idea how to get home, and now he's stuck in the middle of a war, between the Predacons, and Maximals.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers! Transformers belong to Hasbro, rightful creators and owners. I only own my OC's and the plotline for this story.**

**Warning: Characters may be OOC since I have not seen Transformers Beast Wars for years.**

**Lastly Please do not leave any swears in my reviews. Yes, I understand that Reviews may be harsh or critical, but no one needs to be sweared at if their story is bad or just plain terrible. It's not very helpful to the writer, when you leave swears at them or threatening messages, for it's just showing that you are cyber bully. If you do not like story, then please leave, and move onto something else. This is all I'm asking of my readers.**

**Summary: A human from our world is on a camping trip with a group of friends, after a weird storm that appeared out of nowhere, he wakes up alone, and finds himself in Transformers Beast Wars. He never asked for this, He didn't even want it, He has no idea where his friends are, No idea how to get home, and now he's stuck in the middle of a war, between the Predacons, and Maximals. How will he get out this mess and return home? **

**Story rated M. Strong language, cartoon violence, blood, gore, and crude humor. I'm very paranoid with the rating, so I'm just being carefull.**

**Please Read, Review, and I hope you will enjoy the story.**

* * *

Seth William Storm, was a nineteen year old, white Caucasian, he was roughly five foot ten in height, and had a healthy athletic looking appearance. Natural dark brown hair, that was in the similar hair style as a video game character known as Cloud from Final Fantasy 7, and he had natural bright brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue jean jacket over a black shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. A large black camping backpack was on his back as he hiked through the forest with his group of friends.

Camping was not Seth's style of fun, but his friends had somehow managed to talk him into a camping trip, and so here he was. Deep in the forests of New Hampshire near the mountains with his four best friends. Kenny, Max, Jimmy and James. Seth has known his friends since the 1st grade. There are times, when he wondered how on earth they ever became friends. However he mostly blames it on Transformers though.

On the 1st day of school they had all been wearing t-shirts that had something to do with transformers. Curiousity bubbled up and they just began talking with one another. Since then they became the best of friends. However Seth stopped following Transformers after Beast Wars ended. He just slowly left the fandom and never thought about it again. That was until his friends dragged him to go see Transformers, Transformers Revenge of the Fallen and Transformers The Dark of the Moon.

_What ever happened to the simple days of staying home and playing videogames?_ Seth wondered just as a low hanging tree branch smacked him in the face. After a while of walking Seth's temper began to get the better of him. Especially when another low hanging branch smacked him in the face. "Gah! I HATE THIS!" Seth yelled after the twenty seventh time a branch had smacked his face, or whenever he had tripped over a tree root on this path towards their camp site that Max was leading them to.

"Seth, lighten up...camping is fun. When you get the hang of it." Max said nervously at him. Max had short blond hair and dark blue color eyes. He was six foot evenly in height, pale skin, had a healthy athletic looking form, he was eighteen years old and he was wearing a green hooded long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and black boots. a large dark green camping backpack was on his back.

"Bro, don't push it...you know how Seth gets, and the nearest hospital is miles away from here." Jimmy said watching how Seth's eye twitched as his fingers twitched. Seth was know for having a quick temper and had a bad habbit of lashing out because of his temper at times. Jimmy had short darker blond color hair compaired to Max's blond hair, dark blue eyes, he was six foot one in height, pale skin, was eighteen years old, had a healthy athletic looking appearance as he was wearing a red hooded long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. A dark red camping backpack was on his back.

"I'm not afraid of Mr. Grouch over there. What's wrong, wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Seth?" Max said smirking. Seth then reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt almost lifting him up off the ground. Max's face then paled dramatically when he saw how mad Seth looked.

"YOU WOKE ME UP, AT THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, AND DRAGGED ME OUT OF BED! I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON, MAX! HELL, YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME HAVE ANY COFFEE, BEFORE WE WENT ON THIS LITTLE CAMPING TRIP!" Seth snapped as he glared at Max.

"Whoa...Seth calm down, and take a chill pill, man." Jimmy said laughing nervously. "Max, woke us all up at a god forsaken hour for this trip...you know how my little brother is."

"You could have at least allowed me, to get a cup of coffee or something before we came out here!" Seth complained as he released Max who dropped back down to his feet, before he fled towards his big brother.

"Where's the fun in that, Seth? None of us had any coffee either, why should you be so lucky?" James asked. He had very short spikey black hair, dark brown eyes, he was nineteen years old, six foot two in height, pale skin, and had a healthy athletic looking form. He was wearing a dark brown long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black boots. He had a large orange color camping backpack on his back.

"Because i'm the more violent one, in this little group of ours. I'm not a morning person and I need my coffee..." Seth said as his eye was twitching in annoyance

"Nope. Kenny got ya beat. You should have seen him, when he kicked Max right between the legs, before cussing him out this morning. Happened before we came to pick ya up." James said calmly.

Seth's eyes widen at that and his jaw wanted to drop open in disbelief as he satred at him. "No way...Kenny is a big softy. I can't even picture him-"

"I know...but he did have his girlfriend with him...appearently Max walked in on them...if ya catch my drift." James said grinning like a sly fox.

"SHUT UP JAMES, OR I SWEAR YOU'RE BEAR FOOD!" Kenny snarled in rage when he heared what was being said. He had long dark red hair, dark green color eyes, tan color skin, he was six foot four in height, he was nineteen years old, and had a very healthy athletic looking appearance. He was wearing Black jean jacket over a grey shirt, black jeans and black boots. He had a dark brown camping backpack on his back. His long hair was neatly pulled back in a low pony-tail.

"This is me shutting up." James said fearfully running his fingers across his mouth like there was a zipper. James also had a nervous looking smile on his face.

"Maybe we should set up camp now? So that we can all have some coffee, so we can all get along without killing each other?" Jimmy suggested with a sigh.

"YES!" James, Kenny and Seth all said smiling at the suggestion.

"No...we keep moving...we're almost at the perfect camping site anyways. Then we can all have coffee...Besides I'm the one carrying the coffee." Max said grinning as he rushed off down the path unaware of the dark glares aimed at his retreating figure.

"All in favor of killing Max, say aye." Seth said bitterly as his eye twitched.

"Aye." Kenny said with a low threatening growl.

"I'm staying out of this." James said nervously as he shifts his camping gear as they are following after Max.

"He's my brother, my parents would question me on his disappearance." Jimmy said sighing.

"We'll break the bad news to them...we can always blame it on a bear." Kenny offered with a warm smile.

"No one is allowed to kill my little brother, Kenny. That's my job, and my job alone." Jimmy said with a growl.

"With friends like you guys, I really don't need any enemies. Do I?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"Seth, shut up." Kenny, James and Jimmy said as they send him a light hearted glare. Seth then looked up at the sky, and frowned. The sky was darkening rather quickly in a very ominous sort of way. It honestly gave Seth, a very errie, uneasy, and bad feeling.

"Looks like a storm, is coming pretty fast." Seth said softly with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah...but no storm has ever appeared this quickly though." James said glancing upward at the sky.

"Not true James...some storms do appear quickly sometimes a lot faster then we are prepared for." Kenny said.

"Let's catch up to Max, and quickly set up camp before this storm hits...the weather channel said, it was suppose to be sunny all this week." Jimmy said frowning.

"Weather has a funny way of changing, Jim...Let's just go." Seth said frowning as his friends agreed. Seth hung back from his friends as he looked back up at the sky once more. "Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?" He asked under his breath as hurried down the path after his friends. Little did Seth know, this was just the beginning...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. **

* * *

Seth soon caught up too James, Jimmy, and Kenny as they all reached the camp site at the same time. Max stood there tapping his foot glaring at them. "Slowpokes." Max huffed. It was not the first time they had camped here. There was a few caves near by, but too reach them one would have too run through an open field to reach them. A river was flowing near the camp as well.

"Do we look like Pokémon to you?!" Kenny growled with his hands on his hips glaring at Max.

"If you guys were Pokémon, I would have a better chance at teaching a Magickarp, how to use a fire move, then you guys have a chance at ever winning at a gym battle." Max said with a smirk.

"Uh Max...Magickarp is a water type...they can't learn fire type moves..." Jimmy said sighing.

"Why you little-" Kenny growled as he looked ready to lundge at Max.

"Kenny chill...Max is an idiot." Jimmy said sighing as he looked ready too grab Kenny's pony-tail if he had too.

"Bro I am not an idiot!" Max yelled in his defense.

"Bro...their are times when you act like one." Jimmy said as his eye twitched as Max growled at him and flipped him the bird. "Real mature little brother."

"YOU'RE ONLY 20 MINUTES OLDER THEN ME!" Max yelled with a growl.

"He's your brother, Jim." Kenny said calmly as his eye twitched.

"Don't remind me!" Jimmy hissed.

"I have you know Max, I defeated all the pokemon games under a day with all pokemon captured, and evolved!" Kenny snapped at Max.

"Okay so maybe Kenny, would stand a chance at winning a gym battle, but I highly doupt the others would last that long." Max said frowning.

"Bro...you're still stuck on the second gym in Pokémon Red, Blue and don't even get me started on Yellow." Jimmy said with a laugh.

"You gotta be kidding me...Misty is easy to beat!" Kenny laughed.

"I can't believe, you haven't defeated the first three games of the series?!" James laughed.

"It's not funny!" Max yelled at Kenny and James. Seth was silent, but he a very amused smirk on his face as he watched them. "What are you smirking about!?"

"Oh nothing...don't mind me." Seth said trying to look innocent but was failing miserably.

"Max, have you even seen the sky lately?" James asked looking annoyed after he finished laughing.

"Huh?" Max asked before he looked up. "THE WEATHER CHANNEL SAID, IT WOULD BE SUNNY, AND CLEAR ALL WEEK!"

"The weather channel, makes mistakes...Max." James said calmly.

"THIS IS NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! WE WERE SUPPOSE TO HAVE A WEEK OF SUN, AND FUN ON THIS CAMPING TRIP!" Max yelled in rage.

"When is Camping fun?" James asked as Max started yelling at him. While the two were arguing Seth leaned in close to Jimmy.

"Max, was dropped on his head, a few dozen times wasn't he?" Seth asked Jimmy in a low whispear as Kenny over heared. James and Max were too busy arguing then to pay attention to what was happening around them.

"I only dropped him once..." Jimmy said. Seth gave him a look.

"You sure about that?" Seth asked softly.

"I swear it was an accident, Seth. It wasn't done on purpose, and yes it was only once." Jimmy hissed at him.

"Okay sure it was an accident Jim...after all...once is all it takes to scramble one's mind. So congradulations of making your little brother crazy." Kenny said with a sly smirk only to yelp when Jimmy smacked him upside the head with a dark look on his face.

Suddenly what was ever left of the sun was hidden behind the dark storm clouds at rather fast rate of speed. Soon their area was completely dark One could still see but it was dark enough to cause a errie atmosphere around them. All arguing insteantly stopped at how the weather had changed so quickly. "I really don't like this..." Seth said frowning, just as the wind picked up violently.

"Maybe, we should start setting up camp?" James asked just as a loud crackle of lightning exsploded over head as thunder rumbled loudly as the wind picked up as pouring down rain came crashing down.

"Too late for that plan, James!" Seth snapped over the sound of rain, wind and thunder.

"We need to get to some kind of shelter!"James yelled over howling wind and rain. As the thunder and lightning was heared and The lightning flshing as it luminate the area.

"Where genius!? No way we can make it to the van safely, not with that lightning going on!" Max yelled.

"This is no normal storm!" Jimmy yelled.

"The caves...head towards the caves!"Kenny yelled.

"The Caves? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" Seth screamed over the loud deafening crackle of lightning as it struck the ground in a clear field closely followed by a few other strikes in the same field before them. "That's at least a 130 yards at a dead run at least, you want us to run through a field with no cover! We'll be moving targets, Kenny! That lightning is hitting all over the place in that field! We'll be barbequed!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Max yelled fearfully.

"MAX, SHUT UP!" Kenny, Jimmy, James and Seth snapped at him making Max fall silent.

"Seth, Lightning doesn't hit the same spot twice!" Kenny yelled.

"I call fucking bullshit! IT'S BEEN KNOWN TO HAPPEN, KEN!" Seth snarled in rage. Just a large crackle of lightning struck the ground dangerously close to where they were all standing.

"If we keep standing here arguing, we will be easy targets!" James snapped. Max gulped in fear at how how close that was.

"Look...we don't have a choice, the van is too far, and the caves are our best bet...we'll have to risk it Seth!" Kenny said in determination.

"Damn it to fucking hell... Fine...if we're going to do this we better do it now." Seth hissed as he knew Kenny was right about this. James nodded hesitantly.

"MAX, IF WE DIE...I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY KILL YOU, SINCE THIS WAS YOUR BRILLIANT IDEA, TO GO CAMPING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Jimmy yelled at his little brother as Max laughed nervously, and fearfuly. That was when they all bolted through the field running as fast as they could towards the caves. Seth was cursing under his breath as they were running. That was when the feeling of something terrible, was going happen truely gripped his heart in a tight grip refusing to let go.

Kenny who was the fastest runner turned his head, while they were running, and his eyes widen in horror. When another bolt of lightning came crashing downwards. "SETH, LOOK OUT!" All Seth knew was their was a flash of blinding white light, intense pain, His scream of pain went unheared over the sounds of the deafening crackle of lightning, and then his world went completely black as his body fell foreward, before it eventually hit the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

Else where in another dimension, A similar storm was happening. Lightning was striking the ground violently along with howling wind, down pouring of rain and the loud rumbles of thunder rolling in. A figure fell out of the sky flipping and turning wildly before it hit the ground landing in a open field of tall grass. The only witnesses of this was the local wild life.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

How long Seth had been unconscious for he honestly didn't know. All he knew was that his whole body hurt all over, like he had been in one hell of a fight, or had a bad tumble down a steep rocky hill, after falling off a bike when you loose control. He could also taste blood in his mouth, even though their was no blood which was strange. He slowly opened his eyes, and very carefully forced himself up onto his knees too look around at his surroundings.

He was hissing in pain as his muscles protested at being used when he was moving around. His vision at first swam in, and out of focus for a few seconds. Before everything cleared up, and stayed in focus. His clothes were still slightly wet from the storm as well as the outside of his waterproof backpack that was still on his back. Had he looked in a mirror he would have seen how his hair was a mess. His hair was still slowly drying. Honestly his hair looked like it was standing on its ends, as though he stuck a finger in a light socket even though his hair was still wet. Their was grass, and mud on his clothes besides his skin, face and hair.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled in disbelief as he looked at his sounderings. "This is so not good..." He mumbled as nothing around him looked even remotely familiar. However in the back of his head, this area or place did seem a tiny bit familiar to him, and not in a comforting way. He also couldn't see his friends anywhere and that made him very concerned. "KENNY?! JIMMY!? JAMES!? MAX!? GUYS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" He yelled the names of his friends but their was no response.

When he called his friends names panic, fear and concern could be easily detected in his voice. He forced himself too stand up fully, and he staggered a bit once he was up on his feet. It took him a few seconds to steady himself, before he very slowly began walking in hopes of finding his friends or someone near by. He could still taste blood in his mouth though. He just hoped there wasn't anything seriously wrong with him since he been struck by lightning.

_Where the hell am I, and how in the name of hell for that matter, did I end up here?_ He wondered. The only thing he could remember was that he was running, then Kenny yelled something, then that god awful pain that then suddenly exsploded as it coursed through his body violently, just as his vision turned a blinding white color, before everything went to black just as he lost consciousness. Was his friends okay? Where were they now? Was this his own version of heaven, limbo or even hell?

_Idiot...if I was dead I wouldn't be feeling any pain right now...therefore I am still very much alive. I'm just lost and disoriented...right now...just try not to think about the fact, you were struck by lightning. You will be fine there is nothing remotely dangerous here...you're safe. _Seth tried to reason with himself. He then felt a tremble under his feet as though something was approaching him, and when he turned to see what was behind him. That was when all color in his face drained away, when he saw what was stand directly behind him before he had turned to face it. _Well this is the pits..._

Standing there was a very large velociraptor starring down at him. The raptor looked just as startled as Seth did at that very moment. Neither one of them moved or even said anything. However the raptor then snapped it's self out of its thoughts, when it shook it's head just as it growled at him in threatening mannor. "WHAT IN THE INFERNO, ARE YOU!" It snarled in rage at him.

Normally this would have scared someone to death. However Seth on the other hand was not normal. He had been woken up a 3 in the morning, dragged out of bed to go on a camping trip, had no coffee, was not a morning person, walking through a forest with his four best friends, where he been tripping over tree roots, had branches smacking him in the face, got soaken wet from some freaky abnormal thunder storm, got struck by lightning while running to seek safety from the storm, then waking up in a unknown location roughly a few minutes ago, his entire body was still in pain, he could still taste blood in his mouth, he was now lost, his friends were missing, and now he had a talking velociraptor giving him an attitude. Lastly he still hadn't had any form of coffee yet.

So naturally, his anger took over insteantly. All common sense left him as he gave into his temper, which anyone in his situation would have done as well. In the back of his head, all kinds of warnings were being screamed at him, but he ignored them. Besides the strange feeling, like he seen this velociraptor before, and even heard it's voice before somewhere. He was already having a bad day and this raptor's attitude had pushed him to his breaking point. He would most likely freak out latter once everything truly sinks in.

"LISTEN HERE, YOU OVER GROWN PREHISTORIC CHICKEN!" He yelled as he snarled as he stood his ground. His eyes glaring in pure hatered towards the velociraptor. The Velociraptor looked ready to yell something at him but Seth was not going give the chance to say anything as he continued to yell at him. A normal person would have been screaming and running for their life by now.

Seth however was not your normal person, when his temper took over he became an entirely different person. If you haven't guessed yet, Seth has a split personality at times, and this was one of those times. Where he was ignoring that tiny little voice, in the back of his head that was basically screaming, 'run stupid run!'

"I HAPPEN TO BE A VERY PISSED OFF, HUMAN BEING, THAT HAPPENS TO BE MALE! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE FUCK I AM, HOW THE FUCK I ENDED UP HERE, I WAS STUCK BY LIGHTNING, I LOOK AS WELL AS FEEL LIKE I BEEN RUN OVER BY A FAST MOVING CAR A FEW DOZEN TIMES, MY FOUR BEST FRIENDS WHO ALSO HAPPEN TO BE HUMANS, ARE FUCKING MISSING, AND I HAVE NOT HAD COFFEE IN ALMOST TWO FUCKING DAYS! I DO NOT NEED SOME OVER GROWN, PREHISTORIC BIRD BRAIN! GIVING ME A FUCKING ATTITUDE, WHEN I HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He yelled as he glared at velociraptor who now looked annoyed, irritated and mad at him.

"Watch your tongue, boy...also what did you call me?" The velocirator growled threateninging as he leaned closer towards him as he snarled at him bearing the sharp white fangs at him.

"You heared me quiet clearly, you prehistoric chicken! Didn't anyone ever tell ya that dinosaurs, are related to modern day birds?" Seth sneered at him.

"Miserable ape! I should just eat you here, and now!" The velociraptor snarled as he bared his fangs at the the human.

"Just try it bird brain...I'll make you regret it, for the rest of your life." Seth growled not backing down even though fear gripped his heart tightly as he leaned closer to the large velociraptor. Brown eyes meet pale grey eyes of the velociraptor. The Velociraptor then growled and then he leaned back at the same time Seth did.

"Well human...I must say you are either brave or a fool with a death wish." The velociraptor growled at him.

"Try reckless, and short tempered at times with a foul mouth. Besides having a bad habbit of lashing out as well when my temper boils over." Seth said bitterly. The velociraptor growls as he looks at the human as though he was trying decide something.

"Follow me human...Optimus would know what to do with you." The velociraptor growled as he turned and started walking away. The name Optimus, made Seth tense as the realization of his situation sank in.

"Did you just say, Optimus?" Seth asked in a nervous sounding voice, making the raptor stop in it's tracks as it turned to look back at him in annoyance.

"Is your hearing that bad human? Yes, I said Optimus." The velociraptor snarled at him. Seth remain quiet as he looked ready too tear his hair out, before bashing head repeatly against something. He also looked ready to have full blown panic attack as well.

_I didn't ask for this...I didn't want this...this can't be happening...this can not be happening...Transformers aren't real...cybertron is not real...giant alien robotic lifeforms are not real...WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING, AND GOING ON AROUND HERE!? Wait I know...I must be in some kind of coma, and my mind simply teleported my subconciousness into Transformers beast wars...there is no way this is real...Oh who the fuck, am I trying to fool?! I don't know what the hell is happening...I need too find my friends, then I can worry about this crazy shit latter. _Seth's mind screamed in near hysteria. This exsplains why the raptor was so damn familiar, let alone how a dinosaur was speaking in English. The Velociraptor was none other then Dinobot from Transformers Beast Wars.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Dinobot growled at the human in annoyance.

"I can't go with you...I'm sorry, but I need to locate my friends." Seth said as he turned to walk away.

"I'm not giving you a choice, boy." Dinobot growled making Seth turn to face him. That was when he knocked the human out cold, Seth never had the chance to react or say anything before a fist nailed him in the face, and Dinobot caught Seth's body before it hit the ground. Dinobot then slung the human over his shoulder as he headed back to base. He was silent as he carried Seth over his shoulder, knowing full well the human was going to be furious, maybe even violent when he regains consciousness.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Dinobot carried the human calmly over his shoulder. He wondered how the human would react to the others let alone the rodent. He chuckled darkly as he pictured the human attacking Rattrap, when he annoys the human to his breaking point. He then falls silent as he remembers what the human said, he was hit by lightning, has no idea where he is, no idea how he ended up here, his four friends that were also humans are missing? How was it that this human wasn't dead or seriously injured from being struck by lightning?

Humans were fragile beings. However this one, was proving that not all humans were as fragile, as they appeared to be. This human was a fighter, and would not go down easily without a fight. That much, he knew. Dinobot would never amite this, but he sort of, kind of, maybe, respected this human a tiny bit. It was strange to say the least, and not even he understood why he sort of respected this human. The only thing he could think was how this human had stood his ground against him, and didn't let his fear control him as he yelled back at him.

_This human is strange but for some reason...I can not desipher. I do strangely respect him...not that I will ever inform the boy of this_. Dinobot thought to himself.

However he was concerned of what the Predacons would do, if they learned there was a human, let alone four others besides the one currently over his shoulder there would be problems. He briefly hoped, that the Predacons have not yet learned of this his human's whereabouts or the other humans that may or may not be here. Dinobot also hoped that he didn't seriously harm the human due too the fact he might have some injuries, that he could not see and might have made those injuries worse when he knocked the human out cold.

This made Dinobot quicken his pace back to the Axalon. Dinobot's attention was focused on getting back to the Axalon without any incounters with the predacons. A few minutes latter Dinobot soon felt the human stir on his shoulder, making him slow his pace a bit. "You awake human?" Dinobot growled.

_What happened? Oh yeah, fossil breath knocked me out cold with a punch to the face. _Seth thought to himself.

"Ow...damn...you stupid prehistoric chicken...did you really have to knock me out cold like that? Damn." Seth groaned in pain confirming that he was indeed awake. He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get two black eyes, from being suckered punched in the face. At least Dinobot didn't break his nose or smash his skull.

"I should drop you human...However yes, it was nessauary for me to render you unconscious...We don't need the Predacons learning about you." Dinobot growled.

"And I should punch you for hitting me first, however something tells me, I'll just hurt myself futher...if I tried to punch you. Count your self lucky, bird brain." Seth growled at him.

"I would like to see you try to harm me, you hairless ape." Dinobot sneered as he continued carrying Seth.

"My full name is Seth William Storm, just call me Seth...So what's your name, Chomper face?" Seth sneered right back at him. Dinobot growled when he heared what Seth called him.

"My destination is Dinobot." Dinobot said with a growl. Seth sighed as he had his suspicions confirmed, so he really was in Transformers Beast Wars. He could only hope his friends were okay, he should be out looking for them. However the pain coursing through his body, told him otherwise. Maybe a few days of rest, and hope the maximals could search for his friends, might be for the best. Dinobot frowned at how silent the human was. "Are you okay human?"

"I hurt all over, and I'm worried sick about my friends...No i'm not okay, Dinobot. I also need my coffee!" Seth complained as Dinobot growled softly.

"Knowing Optimus...he will most likely order us, too help you locate your friends...as you recover from your injuries. I'm sure your friend are fine, if they are anything like you..." Dinobot said almost hesistantly since he wasn't sure how to comfort the injured human. He also had no idea what the hell this Coffee stuff was. The rest of the trip goes by in silence as they reach the Axalon. The glowing green shield was up.

"Whoa." Seth said as he glanced over too look at the base. The Axalon was more impressive being there in person then seeing it on Television same could be said about the maximals and Predacons. Even though he had yet to come across a Predacon, or the other maximals. Well Dinobot, was an ex-predacon but that doesn't really count right? Dinobot snorted at that, before he growled slightly as he looked up at the Axalon.

"Sentinal, stand down." Dinobot said as the glowing green shield was dropped.

"You can put me down Dinobot, I can walk..." Seth said as Dinobot walked closer to the Axalon.

"No...you are injured...you need to rest human. Besides you'll just injure yourself futher, if I do let you walk." Dinobot growled in a light annoyance.

"Damn...Fine you win...I'm not going to argue...since I have a feeling that I would just loose that argument, and you would ignore me anyways." Seth growled in bitterness,

"I'm glad you learned to watch your tongue human." Dinobot said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't push it, bird brain... I mean it don't push your luck, Dino-breath." Seth warned as the elevator came down.

"The same goes for you as well fleshy." Dinobot growled as he got on the elevator while stil holding Seth over his shoulder, just as it brought them up into the Axalon. Seth was silent, as he wondered what he should do. This whole situation was a nightmare in his honest opion. He didn't want this, he never asked for this, so why the hell was he here in the Transformers Beast Wars universe to begin with?! It didn't make any sense, and this wasn't even suppose to be possible!

However there were questions, that were now haunting him. Should he try to warn the Maximals of their future, or should he just stay silent, and let things take their natural course. While he just worry about staying alive, and stay focus on looking for his friends? Seth sighed softly. What a mess this was turning out to be. If he ever got home, he will never ever go camping again for as long as he lived.

_It would be for the best, if I just stay quiet, and not say anything about me knowing their future or their names. However I never did like the fact bird brain dies in the series same goes for Airazor and Tigertron...maybe I could prevent their deaths? _Seth thought to himself sadly as Dinobot growled softly.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

When Dinobot stepped out of the elevator, he noticed that Optimus Primal stood there talking with Rhinox in the control room, they had not noticed them yet. Seth was quiet as he glanced around from his position over Dinobot's shoulder. The place was very impressive compaired to what the television series had shown. Seth had to give the television series credit, was so far everything appeared to be almost exactly like what he had seen from the series, only being their in person was far more impressive since this was real. Oh how Seth, wanted too learn more about their technology, and learn how things worked. He was sort of a genius, when it came to technology, and always wanting to learn more about technology to improve his own skills.

Maybe if he ever got home, he would write a book, maybe even desighn a high tech never before seen videogame consol, and videogame based on his adventures in this world. Seth shook his head to clear his thoughts._ Focus...must stay focus. Damn it, Seth. Your friends, are missing...they could be hurt or worse dead! Now is not the time, to take a trip down memory lane, and remember the joys of being a Transformers fan. Stay focused or else you might be the one that dies, this time for real. It was only sheer dumb luck, that you didn't end up dying from when you got electrocuted in that lightning strike. Oh man, this totally sucks!_ He scoded himself.

Dinobot glanced at the human, who shook his head, and gave him a raised eyebrow. He pushed what ever he was going to ask Seth away, it was not his concern. Dinobot walked foreward and that was when Optimus and Rhinox turned to face him. That was when the two noticed Dinobot was carrying a figure over his shoulder. It wasn't a creature they were use to seeing. "What is that your carrying, Dinobot?" Rhinox asked him. Seth had noticed that the two were in in their robot forms.

"Just one very annoying, injured, lost, fowl mouth brat of a fleashy known as a human." Dinobot growled out as his eyes shifted to the human. Seth's eyes widen as he glanced at the smug looking Raptor. Seth then growled as he gave the raptor one very cold and hateful glare.

"Human?!" Rhinox and Optimus yelled sharring startled looks before they looked at the growling creature Dinobot was carrying. The creature was indeed a human, it appeared to be a young adult male from the looks of it.

"You sorry bastard, I was being nice to ya, until you just insulted me, you over grown prehistoric chicken! Also for the record, you're the one that needs to watch your mouth, and learn some mannors bird brain!" Seth snarled as he growled at the raptor.

"I warned you to watch your tongue, boy! I will not warn you again." Dinobot snarled.

"Enough!" Optimus said as he approached. He was concerned for the injured human, and didn't need Dinobot, too accidently hurt the human futher. "Dinobot, please put the human down."

"Fine." Dinobot said as he dropped the human without any form of warning. Seth yelped as he hit the floor, landing hard on his front. It almost knocked the air out of him, and it did not help his already sore body. Dinobot then crossed his arms as he looked down at Seth. Seth glared up at the raptor.

"Dinobot, I didn't mean for you to suddenly drop him like that!" Optimus yelled while he had this exspression of disbelief, irritation and concern all rolled into one.

"You didn't tell me, that I had to put him down gently, Optimus. Not my fault, that I dropped him." Dinobot said. Before Optimus could say anything futher, Seth interrupted.

"I'm fine..." Seth said firmly. "If I can survive being struck by lightning...I can handle being dropped by fossil breath, over here." Seth groaned as he carefully pushed himself up and stood up. He was shaking as he staggered slightly only to be steadied by Dinobot who quickly uncrossed his arms as he grabbed Seth's shoulders gently. In order to keep Seth from collapsing.

"You are more trouble then you are worth, hairless ape." Dinobot growled

"Go frag your mother board, fossil breath." Seth hissed at him.

"What did you just say?!" Dinobot snarled as he looked ready to bite the human's head off.

"I said-" Seth started but Optimus had enough, and decided to end the two's argument before someone did something stupid.

"Both of you, knock it off." Optimus said watching the two. Just to make sure Dinobot didn't kill the human or the human doing something to anger Dinobot any futher. He was secretly amazed at how human was not afraid of Dinobot, and how he had no problem at talking back to the raptor without fear. The was either brave or just reckless. However he was concerned for the human.

"You were struck by lightning!? How is it that your- never mind...questions can be given latter once you have recovered." Rhinox started in disbelief and concern for the human.

"No, I'm fine really...It's true that I was struck by lightning, and that my body hurts all over, like I been run over by truck. However I swear, I'm okay. I guess exsplaintions and inductions should be made first. I can rest latter." Seth said firmly.

"Fine, but I want you to be sitting down as we talk. You're no shape to be up and about." Optimus said seeing how this human might have the combination of Dinobot's, and Rattrap's personalities rolled into one being. It was a very unnerving thought. However he had a feeling if they forced the human to rest, he would just ignore orders and be up and about anyways.

"No problem...maybe it was a good thing, I didn't try walking earlier. Good call on that, Dinobot." Seth said as Dinobot helped him over to a chair to sit down on, since his legs were threatening to give out from underneithe him.

"See...told you...human." Dinobot growled.

"Don't push it, Chomper face." Seth growled back at him.

_Another Rattrap and Dinobot only this time their fused together in one body...what a scary thought_. Rhinox thought as he looked at the human who was now sitting down. Seth watched as Rattrap then entered the room. Almost insteantly Rattrap noticed him.

"What in the pit is that ugly thing?!"Rattrap demanded as he pointed at Seth who honestly looked like a mess.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU SMELLY, BUCK TOOTH, RODENT!?" Seth yelled at Rattrap.

"Geeze, it also has a temper like, chomper face." Rattrap said.

"He is a human, Rattrap. He was struck by lightning, and he's injured besides lost." Rhinox said.

"That thing is a human?!" Rattrap yelled pointing at the human in disbelief. "I thought they were a hell of a lot nicer."

"Hey, I am nice, when you get to know me..." Seth growled at the rat.

"Sure you are, kid. Just like Dino-breath here is as nice and cuddly as a kitten." Rattrap said.

"Vermin-" Dinobot growled at him threateningly.

"Permission to get rid of your rodent problem." Seth hissed as his temper flared up once more.

"I like to see you try it, fleashy!" Rattrap snapped as he approached the human as he silently transformed into his robot form.

"Just wait until I get better, Squeaky! Then you're gonna wish-" Seth snarled

"No one is killing or harming anyone!" Optimus yelled in hopes to stop the argument before someone did something stupid. Dinobot was silent as he watched the two argue. Rhinox pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. Rattrap was glaring at Seth who was glaring at him as well.

_Wasn't one Rattrap and Dinobot bad enough, now we have a human, with both of their personalities combinded together? Primus help us all._ Rhinox thought as he looked at Dinobot, Rattrap and at the human. He then let out a soft sigh.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**All disclaimers are on chapter 1.**

**Please read, review and I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Cheetor then walked into the control room, and he was taken back by the sight of the human. Cheetor was in his beast mode. "Leaping gyros, what is that?" He asked noticing how Rattrap, and Seth were stil glaring at each other.

"A injured hairless ape known as a human...that I found on patrol." Dinobot growled at Cheetor. Cheetor's eyes widen at that information.

"I heard that, chomper face!" Seth yelled. Dinobot growled towards the human.

"A human! Really? Where did he come from, and how badly hurt is he? It is a he right?" Cheetor yelled his questions in disbelief and in concern.

"Cheetor, we don't know a lot about our guest, other then that he was hit by lightning, he's lost, Dinobot found him, brought him here, and that he is indeed a human male." Optimus said.

"Optimus, you forgot to mension. How this human is wannabe Pred, so you might want to be careful spots." Rattrap said.

"I'm not a predacon or a damn decepticon!" Seth growled before he then smirked coldly as he crossed his arms. "However if anyone here, that might be one, I'm betting that would be you, cheese lips."

"WHAT!?" Rattrap screamed in disbelief. "I HAVE YOU KNOW MY GRANT AUNT WAS ARCEE, SHE WAS AN AUTOBOT! ALSO DINO-BREATH WAS ORGINALLY A PREDACON!"

"Don't drag me into this vermin!" Dinobot snarled.

"Doesn't mean anything Rat face, I can name several cons that jumped ship, and joined the autobots! Also for the record, I can name several autobots that betrayed their fellow bots to join the cons!" Seth snarled.

"Oh really...prove it." Rattrap demanded as he glared at Seth.

"Fine their was-" Seth started.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus yelled making Seth and Rattrap fall silent.

"He started it!" Rattrap and Seth yelled pointing at each other. Dinobot sort of smirked at this. It was kind of amusing seeing Rattrap picking on someone else for a change.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it." Optimus said firmly.

"Human, now would be the time to exsplain your situation fully." Dinobot growled at Seth.

"Right...My name is Seth William Storm...just call me Seth. Look all I know is that my four best friends and I went on a camping trip. This really weird, abnormal thunderstorm suddenlu appeared catching us by surprise. Our only chance for safety, was this large cave that was located roughly 130 yards from the spot where we going to set up camp. Problem was we had too run through a grassy field with no form of cover as lightning was wildly striking that field. We took a chance, and we ran towards the cave. I remember one of my friends yelling at me to look out, that was when I got struck by lightning and lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was in a entirely different location, and my four bestfriends were no where to be found. I forced my self to stand and I began searching for them. That was when Dinobot found me and brought me here to base. You know the rest from there. I have to find my friends..." Seth exsplained.

"Wait so your telling us there is a chance four other humans are out there somewhere?" Rattrap asked.

"yes...I have no idea if their okay, injured or worse...they might be out there somewhere, then again they might not even be here. I don't even know where the hell I am." Seth said running a hand through his hair.

"You're very lucky your not dead..." Rhinox said.

_I'm still trying figure that part out, big guy. I really do think, that I did die, and whatever force I somehow pissed off. Decided to dropped me off in your world, as a form of revenge. Damn it...I didn't want this, nor did I even ask for this. Primus, be damned. All I want right now is a hot bath, a place to rest, and maybe a large cup of coffee!_ Seth thought to himself silently.

"I believe introductions are needed. I'm Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals. You have already meet Dinobot and Rattrap. This is Rhinox and Cheetor." Optimus said before he slowly told Seth what happened and how they ended up on this planet. Seth already knew this but stayed quiet as he listened.

"These predacons...who and what are they, so I know what to avoid?" Seth asked calmly.

"You have Megatron, he's the leader of the Predacons, he's a t-rex. Scorpinox a large scorpion. Waspinator a large wasp. Terrorsaur a terodactly. Then there is Trantulas a large tarantula." Optimus said.

"Lovely...Max is scared to death of dinosaurs. Jimmy is deadly allergic bees and wasps stings. James he hates scorpions due to a past incident with them and Kenny he would mostkly shoot first ask questions latter since there has been many horror movies on giant bugs, and dinosaurs eating people. Great...just great." Seth said sighing.

"Nice friends..." Rattrap said. "How will they react to us?"

"Max would most likely start attacking Rattrap, he hates rats and mice. Max would be scared to death of Dinobot most likely pass out from fear. Kenny he might try too shoot Rattrap and Dinobot."

"Hey why would this Kenny, guy shoot me?!" Rattrap yelled.

"There's been horror movies about giant rats or rats in general attacking, and killing humans as well. Kenny's not a huge fan of horror movies." Seth said calmly.

"Great...more pred wannabes." Rattrap said only to yelp when Rhinox smacked him upside the head.

"Anyways James and Jimmy they would be okay just freaked out at the sight of dinobot's beast mode, I also think they would just find Cheetor cute and adorrible." Seth said rubbing the back of his neck. He honestly has no idea how his friends would react at the sight of everyone or handle the situation. He was just going by what he knows for a fact.

"You had a tough day Seth, why don't you use the wash rack to get cleaned up then Cheetor can show you to your room so you can rest. The rest of us will begain a permintor search for your friends." Optimus offered.

"Okay...sounds good." Seth said softly.

"Cheetor...keep an eye on our friend...make sure he doesn't over do it." Optimus said as Seth went to stand but had too lean on Cheetor a bit to make sure he didn't collapse to the floor.

"You got it...Come on Seth, I show you to the wash rack." Cheetor said with a smile as he walked slowly with the human leaning against him for support as they walk.

"Right...and thanks." Seth said softly as the two of them left the room.

'We're not really keeping this human, are we?" Rattrap asked once Cheetor, and the human were out of sight and ear shot of them.

"Rattrap, Seth is staying with us, until we can send him home safely. Right now we have too search carefully for his friends." Optimus said.

"He's lost, hurt and just worried about his friends, Rattrap. If you were in his position, wouldn't you be a bit snappy on edge as well?" Rhinox asked him.

"Yeah...I guess so. However we don't know if his friends are even here...man...why did this human have to be so much like Dino-breath?" Rattrap complained.

"Vermin...The human also acts a lot like you as well...so don't blame this on me." Dinobot growled.

"You were the one that brought him here, chomper face!" Rattrap growled.

"WOULD YOU RATHER I HAVE LEFT HIM THERE, FOR THE PREDACONS TO GET A HOLD OF!?" Dinobot snarled as he snapped at him.

"No...but..."

"Enough...Seth is staying, end of story. Let's just go search for his friends." Optimus said firmly.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
